An Unexpected Meeting
by DJV-Trio-blast
Summary: Alex from The Darkwater Chronicles travels through a half fast portal and lands in a place she doesn't know. As she tries to figure out where she is Regan appears with suspicions of her own when Alex can't answer her questions and let's Regan know that she knows that Regan is a Aura User... not good. (takes place in Vol.9 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul and Book 5 of TDC X-over with Fictionpress


_**Alright my fun fans, I have an announcement to make. Today, December 5**__**th**__**, 2014 is TyranicFish's second anniversary for his story: The Darkwater Chronicles. And in response to this special day, my friend and I thought to be a real piece of work and take my character Regan from Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul and his character Alex and make a Fanfiction about them if they ever met. I took the character Alex from a later time in her stories, I think he might have took down the later chapters/books as he is rewriting, but! We read them and we know all of the stuffs. This story also takes place in mid-June for Regan while she is in Duel Academy (so volume 9) so before you read, please be wary if you haven't read either of these stories, there are SERIOUS… sort of… spoilers so! you should read these stories (The Darkwater Chronicles can be found on FictionPress) and then if you like come and read this. Or if you want to get a feel of where the stories are going, you can go ahead and read this… **_

_**I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. **_

_**An Unexpected Meeting**_

Alex found herself being dumped onto a forest floor. She really needed to work on her spontaneous portal escape routes. She looked around with her large blue eyes. The only things around her from what she could tell were trees and shrubs. The trees were smaller than those found on the floating island that she was on before. She sighed; at least she didn't accidently teleport to Earth, and stayed in the Beyond. That would have been bad. She stretched out her aching muscles, where the hell was she anyway?

"Not in the Beyond." A figure said as she magically appeared beside her. The girl had the same black hair only with purple eyes and her hair that didn't seem to be affected by the light breeze blowing through the forest.

Fuck. "Where are we then?"

The girl shrugged.

"For being Arcanum, the book of all knowing, you're fucking useless most of the time."

"I couldn't cheat for you in classes."

"That's not what I meant!"

Arcanum sighed. "There is a difference between an all knowing book and a GPS."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever, maybe there might be someone around to tell us where we are since I fucked up and suddenly we aren't in the Beyond?!"

"Or they might eat us."

"We need to work on your optimism."

"And your mouth."

"My mouth works just-"

"Shush."

"Don't shush me!"

"There's a force nearby. I think I recognize it, but I can't remember."

"Great, let's go say hi."

"Wait-" Arcanum started, but Alex ignored her.

She had enough time to turn around when suddenly some bushes moved and a small girl came out. Alex tilted her head to the side in wonder. The girl was wearing a gravity defying, white and blue, vest trench coat and a short skirt. Like really short, she get that she was wearing a trench coat but the skirt seemed a little too short, almost like those sailor moon skirts. But it wasn't just the outfit that was strange, there was the hair: brown with only two blond streaks and the tips were all red. If someone went to streak their hair, it was supposed to be there whole head, why just the two sides of her bangs. Then finally the gleaming object on her chest. Alex looked down and saw a gold pyramid with silver ends and chain. Its single eye like thing seemed to stare at her, she shook her head. A lot of weird shit in the world, but she doubted there was anything strange about the heavy piece of jewelry. The girl gave her a weird look and then narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes changed colors from dark green to navy blue.

"That fuck?!" Alex took a step back. That was the last thing she had expected from a thirteen year old girl. "What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?"

"I could say the same thing about your life essence, you have two, no, three aura signatures in your body."

"I have no idea what that means, but all I can say is that I'm a complicated person." Alex commented and looked at her nails. They were pretty clean considering the hell she had been through before she arrived here. "And I am pretty damn good looking if I do say so myself."

"An Aura User, I thought they were all gone." Arcanum said suddenly, but she didn't appear.

'_What the fuck is an Aura User._'

"A user of aura."

'_And what is aura?_'

"It's part of your existence, you have your life force, your soul and then you have your aura that surrounds it like a shield. Most people don't have strong auras, but sometimes some people have strong auras and are usually noticed by people by going up to them or moving away from them. Then there used to be people who had even stronger aura that could manipulate their aura and even others."

'_And this kid is one of them._'

"Yes, that is why I sensed her coming." Arcanum answered. "I just never knew aura users still existed. But there is something else about her that I'm sensing from her."

"Are you done day dreaming or are you going to answer me?" the girl hissed.

Alex couldn't help but smirk. Her stance and even the way she hissed reminded her of a cat. Yea, that's what she was going to say. "You're funny, you act like a cat."

"What are you doing on Duel Academy Island?" the girl asked completely ignoring the comment.

"Duel Academy Island, what kind of name is that?"

"Look fluffy, if you are going to play dumb, at least try."

"Fluffy?!" Alex exclaimed; she actually had no idea on how to really react to that. "Look here you little shit, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Regan,"

"Okay Regan, just because you are some aura user doesn't mean-"

Regan suddenly got defensive. "What do you know about me?"

"What? I know nothing about-"

She slipped off her backpack that Alex hadn't noticed she had on and pulled her jacket back. Two short swords in their sheaths were pulled out and she pointed one out threateningly. They started to glow with multiple lights of purple, yellow, blue, red, and green. "Quit the act and tell me how much you know about me and why you are on my brother's island."

"Look, kid, I don't know anything about you."

"Bullshit," Regan spat.

"I don't think she's going to accept anything you say." Arcanum sighed. "Only because you said something normal people don't know about."

'_Well how the fuck was I supposed to know. You talk to her since I'm such a screw up._'

"She won't be able to see me."

'_Can you stop be right all the god damn time when you don't need to be?!_'

"Though, she can be dangerous, those swords aren't regular swords, they are aura swords."

'_More about that damn aura shit?_'

"As well as that pyramid."

'_Why?_'

"There's another force in it."

"Oh for fuck sake." Alex sighed in frustration. She knew that the freaky puzzle was weird.

"Got something to share?" Regan taunted. She was cockier than what Alex had expected.

"Just that you are going to regret not withdrawing now."

"I'd like to differ. Now I'll be nice if you tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth!"

"You are going to have to fight. Some things are only shared through fighting." Arcanum stated.

'_Like thoughts of wanting to kill the other?_'

Arcanum didn't answer. Thank you, jerk.

"I've had enough of the act you're playing." The girl hissed and her swords glowed even more so before they released some sort of colorful magic.

Alex moved out of the way of the first one only to be hit by the second one. She was thrown a few feet before hitting a tree. She glared up at Regan. That bitch using some freaky magic au… something and it hurt.

"You're lucky, I could have given a little more to that aura stream, but I decided to give you a warning before decided to do some real damage." Regan stated from her place.

Oh goody, how many levels higher? "You need an attitude adjustment." Alex remarked summoning her bow from thin air. Its white flames danced as she stood up.

"And here I thought I was going to feel bad about attacking a defenseless girl, but I guess I was right. You aren't defenseless."

Alex summoned an arrow of the same material as she drew the string back on the bow and fired it at her. The arrow flew at its mark before Regan sent out an aura stream making an explosion of energy. Alex was pushed backwards with her feet tearing through the ground. Suddenly out of the smoke, two more aura streams came at her which she hit with two more arrows. The attacks hit causing more smoke and explosions. The impact sent her flying into a tree. What the hell was up with that bitch?

Regan came out of nowhere rushing her with glowing aura swords. Alex defended against them with her bow the best she could before jumping out of the way of side slash. The sword went through the tree causing it to fall over.

"You're not playing anymore, huh?" Alex commented.

"Not anymore, I don't know who you are or who you're working for, but you're starting to piss me off."

"I'm not working for anyone."

"Liar."

Alex sighed as she dissipated her bow and a sword appeared in her hand. She needed a new strategy. "Who are these guys that you keep talking about?"

"Just a few monsters." Regan explained simply swinging her sword.

Alex defended with her sword which caused sparks of energy. "These monsters sound like a couple of assholes, which one do you think I'm working for them?"

Regan didn't answer as she continued swinging. Alex dodged and blocked each swing barely able to protect from the next blow. What had she gotten herself into? She's dealt with fallen angels, gargoyles and dead guys; why was a simple human girl so hard to fight? Maybe that's why all those creatures hadn't killed her, because she was also a simple human girl. Suddenly, Regan's sword shifted. Alex deflected it just as Regan dropped out of her sight. Her feet were knocked from under her and Alex felt the wind get knocked out of her as she hit the ground. Alex looked up just as Regan threw a cross attack of aura from her swords. Alex had the chance to sit up before the attack hit her. Pain ripped through her torso as she was thrown into the air before going through a tree.

"I think this bitch has played around enough." A different voice echoed in Alex's head.

'_Wait, you can't just-_'

"You're seriously injured you idiot and it's all because of her."

'_Hate!_'

00000

Regan stood back looking at the wreckage she was making in the forest. The girl in front of her was more than strange. Not knowing what Duel Academy was, who does she think was? Those lies were so full of shit. Everyone knew what Duel Academy was it was only advertised everywhere across the globe. She looked over at the girl that she had placed through a tree. A black trench coat, black pants and a black shirt, it was like she was trying to protest to make black a color and not a shade. Even her hair was black. The only things that weren't black were her skin which was pale and her blue eyes that were way lighter than her brothers'. Then there were her aura signatures. How did someone have three aura signatures?

"You think you put too much aura into that attack?" A voice said in her head.

'_Maybe a little, Nile._' Regan admitted, but narrowed her eyes. '_But with the letters with all the dangerous stuff inside them, I'm not taking any chances. Even now I can't really tell who's telling the truth and who isn't. I use to trust people on the spot, but I guess that's changed over time._' then something occurred to her. '_Wait, she has more than one aura, does this mean…_'

"Regan, what are you going on about?"

'_That she has more than one soul in her body if that's true then she wouldn't be working for_ Them,_ she would be on their hit list for creating a human weapon. The way she created weapons out of thin air, they could disappear just as fast. And since she's a human, I doubt Lilith or Dark Matter would want to use her to do their work. Dammit, I really didn't think this through and just jumped to conclusions._'

"Maybe you should say something and-" Nile stopped mid-sentence.

Regan didn't question it as a chill went up her spine. A dizzy spell appeared as the atmosphere changed around them. She took a step back. The aura of the girl in front of her changed to a more negative presence, pure hatred. "What the hell is this?!"

The girl cackled as she lied on the ground. "It's been a while since someone pissed me off enough to release this part of me."

"Who are you?" Regan asked.

The girl didn't reply as she sat up. Her eyes were blood red instead of blue as a sadistic grin appeared on her face. Suddenly, something appeared out of the corner of Regan's eye, almost invisible. The thing grabbed her by her neck before Regan had time to react. She tried to swing at it, but it moved again just as fast picking her up off the ground and threw her across the clearing that she had made and through two trees. She landed hard on the ground before she tumbled to a stop.

"As you see, my weaker half, Alex, was just trying to figure out you and didn't really want to hurt you. I on the other hand, am Hate, and I don't really care if you're a child. Anyone's screams of begging are my thing. Torturing them to the point that they almost don't want to beg for their lives anymore as I snatch them away is the best feeling in the world."

Regan looked up with wide eyes at the girl, Hate, in front of her. Fear took Regan as she remembered the parasite that mocked her in her sleep for weeks. This Hate chick was just like her. The same almost invisible force grabbed Regan's leg and held her upside down as Hate came towards her.

"Huh, thought that was a bit slutty for your age, but now I see it's a skort." Hate commented in amusement.

"Yea, I'm not that big of a fan of skirts, as you can see. I'm usually hanging around in these situations."

A grin appeared on Hate's face. "Pity, I'm starting to like your existence enough just skip a lot of the torture, but you just happen to be my little toy. I don't know when I'll get another."

Regan gave her a strange look before a pain went through her body causing her to scream. She could feel her existence being drained like the aura ball had done; only it was easily a hundred times more painful. '_What... is going on?_'

"Regan, she's taking your life force, you have to stop her!" Nile shouted at her. Regan guessed she tried saying it before as there was a delay in the answer, but Regan's screams were blocking her out.

'_I…_' Regan started, her vision was pulsing as the edges started to go dark.

"I can't help you," Nile told her urgently, "Use your shield!"

The shield, right, how stupid could she get? Regan concentrated the best she could to get her aura to form a shield. An aura shield appeared for a few seconds severing the almost invisible thing. Regan dropped to the ground. She looked up getting her vision back to see Hate giving her a confused look on her face. All of Hate's wounds healed.

"Something wrong?" Regan asked in between breaths, she knew the tactic well. Except it wasn't aura that Hate sucked out of her to heal herself, but the Life Force. They would have to be overly powerful and have great knowledge to know how to do something so amazing, and dangerous.

"That was something new." Hate seemed to admit and a sadistic smile appeared on her face again. "This is so much more fun than I thought it would be."

Regan sprang up from her position on the ground as the almost invisible force came down on her. Regan read it and realized it had the same signature as Hate. A smirked appeared on Regan's face, it was going to be a lot easier to avoid it now that she knew it had an aura signature connecting it to the owner. She adjusted her swords and continued to defend against Hate's life force. She tripped on a root and barely missed the life force's attack.

"Just stop while you're ahead, you can't keep up against me forever."

Regan glared as she back flipped away. Hate was right; she was wearing down from having her life being sapped. Then an idea came to her, she needed energy, and Hate seemed to have a lot of it. She clenched her jaw, she didn't like the idea, but she needed to live even if that meant going through some more hell. She threw up another shield just as the life force arm went to grab her. She closed her eyes as the arm continued beating hard against her shield. She focused on Hate and mentally grabbed for the dark red energy. The energy came to her like she was dumped in a nice hot bath. The arm stopped pounding on her shield and a sharp scream entered her ears. Regan flinched slightly, only to open her eyes when the laughing started.

"Heh, I thought I recognized a fellow human weapon."

"I'm not-" Regan started to retort when Hate continued from her kneeled position on the ground.

"Only someone who is hunted down picks up on tricks to sap their enemies to restore themselves. And I personally don't like being hunted."

The last line sent chills running through her spine again. Was Hate and Alex hunted, like she was now? A life force shield appeared around Hate stopping Regan from taking anymore aura from her. Not that Regan needed more, her wounds were well healed and aura danced along her fingers. Regan rushed at Hate as the black haired girl was getting up. Hate sent her a glare as the sword appeared again. The three swords clashed causing the two different energies to spark as they separated and clashed again. Regan sent out aura slashes when she could, only to dodge life force blasts from Hate. Regan swung her blade throwing Hate's blade from her hand. Hate reacted by sending Regan flying into a tree with her life force.

Regan stood up, but something came into her aura radar, and it wasn't any of the students. "Look, Hate, Alex, whatever you want to be addressed by, but I think we should stop."

"What, does the kid have a boo-boo, well too bad." Hate mocked.

"It has nothing to do with my condition. I've hit harder things, but there's-"

"Someone's here." A second version of the girl appeared only with purple eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Regan hissed in shock, she wasn't expecting that.

Hate seemed to glare at the other version of herself. "Are you fucking kidding me? Well this just ruins the whole fucking mood."

"Return control back to Alex, Hate." The other figure stated.

"Give me a good reason, Arcanum."

"As much as I _hate_ to say this but you're aura is weakened, if you continue you will only damage everyone in here."

There was a pause as Regan mostly focused on her radar. She could ask who Arcanum was later.

"Fine." Hate growled and her eyes returned to blue.

"She scares me." The blue eye girl stated.

"Love to chit chat, but it's more than just someone coming." Regan said, she had so many questions, but whatever horde was coming, it wasn't friendly or human.

"I'll leave this up to you, Alex."

"Of course you do, because books are useless!"

Regan raised an eyebrow at her. She needed an answer for that to.

"What's the look for?"

"Books aren't useless." Regan commented.

"They are when they don't help when you want them to."

"Have you ever been hit by a book?"

"Well that depends on your definition of being hit."

"Physically, they hurt, and mentally when you don't understand what it saying according to my friend Joey."

"He's not wrong,"

Nile appeared beside Regan. "What's up, Nile?"

"Why, why the fuck do you have yourself standing next to you?!" Alex shouted in surprise. Regan gave her another strange look, she hoped she didn't make that face when she had said almost the same thing, it would have been embarrassing.

"Get your duel disk out. You're going to need some back up. These things are demons and there are a few big ones."

"I don't like the sound of that, whose demons are they."

"If you can't tell, how am I supposed to know?"

Regan looked at her deadpanned. "Because you should know as my teacher."

"Aura readings aren't everything. There I taught you something new today."

Regan sighed as Nile disappeared and looked around for where she dropped her bag. She looked behind her and found it by a busted tree, one of ten of them.

"What the hell is a duel disk?" Alex asked looking towards her.

"You really don't have a clue do you?"

"Nope!"

Regan facepalmed herself; was the girl a shut in who locked herself under a rock or just an idiot.

00000

Alex felt out of the loop. She was scared that Hate would come out of her little dungeon cell when she least expected, but also about what everyone was sensing, but her. Regan pulled out of her bag a large white disk with colors that matched her swords that she attached to her arm. Alex didn't have a clue what it was. "Is that what a duel disk is?"

"Great, I don't have to tell you." Regan replied sarcastically.

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"I can really see the difference between you and this Hate character. One has anger issues while the other has the mouth that could run against Samuel L Jackson's _Mother Fucker_ line."

"An actor I know! Finally, that is the first thing since I got here that makes an ounce of god damn fucking sense." Alex exclaimed happily just watch Regan shake her head as she pulled out… "Are those playing cards?"

Regan placed them in a slot in her…Alex sighed inwardly. Her Duel Disk… it was going to take a while for her to get used to calling it that even in her own thoughts.

"They are duel monster cards."

"So they are cards, and a game… a children's card game?"

"Some children play it, but there is a lot of strategy behind it so mostly adults and teenagers play it. Duel Academy Island is a school for duelists to start up a new division of Duel Monsters called the pro leagues. Right now it's just tournaments that cities or people like my brother hold once in a while for people with a reputation, like this school, to compete against the best around the world."

"Nope, definitely not the Beyond."

"The what?"

The bushes started to move behind Alex. "How about if we survive this, we have a girl chat that doesn't resolve in killing each other."

"What about Hate?"

"We can discuss that later." Alex said half fast before a loud roaring noise came from the bush. Alex jumped in surprise just as a three headed creature came out of the bush. Some more odd looking creatures came out and Alex backed up to where Regan was.

"Are these guys your buddies or are they after me?"

"Probably after me, and by the looks of it, they might be Lilith's so they might not just be after me." Regan sighed as she pointed in a direction for a moment. "Look Alex, just go in that direction, there is a road that leads up to a large building sitting on the side of a volcano. Go there and relax in the hot spring, I'll be there shortly."

"I'm not just going to leave you for a hot spring!" Alex shouted at Regan, even though a hot spring sounded great. "You're injured so maybe you should…" She stopped short when she noticed Regan's glare. She shivered, that glare could give a puppy a heart attack.

Regan's glare turned to the messed up science experiments. "So, can you do all those life force attacks like Hate could?"

"Well…"

"I understand if you wouldn't want to do it. I personally didn't like doing what I did you Hate either. I'm just trying to create the best plan of action towards these guys."

"You, no, Nile said something about getting your duel disk, why?" Alex questioned. What were a couple pieces of cardboard and a metal disk going to do against that horde that looked like a kid created in art class?

Regan grinned as she pulled some cards off the top of the deck. Alex sighed again. Seriously, what the hell was the point! They were just cards, with cool pictures on them... Unless they were actually bombs that could kill the furry, scaly fucks in front of them maybe. But they only look like they would win in an art contest against the kid that created the creatures. The brown hair girl placed them on the disk. Suddenly, Alex felt her hair stand on end as the wind started to blow and three lightning bolts hit the ground in front of them. When Alex looked back, two dragons stood in front of her and a very skimpy dressed female magician twirled her rod around.

"Pretty cool trick if I do say so myself." Regan commented with a wink.

"That was amazing." Arcanum said in Alex's head.

'_What's so amazing about it compare to the shit we've seen?_'

"They were summoned with something different than anything that I have ever known to exist. We didn't have this on Earth because the Beyond sits where it does, but here."

'_Can you stop fan-girlling and tell me what the hell is so special?_'

"They were summoned with Shadow Magic! She's not only an Aura User soon to be Aura Master, but a Shadow Wielder! The odds of that are like one every five thousand years maybe with the right parentage. Especially in a human, she's like a miracle only rarer! I'm not surprised why people are after her."

"I have no idea what any of that means."

"No idea on what means?" Regan asked her. The black and red dragon looked down at Alex and cooed slightly. It was the coat wasn't it, ya, her black trench was pretty fucking cool. The large beige dragon looked down at her and growled. She blew it off, it's because he wasn't black and was just jealous of the blackness. "And now you are smirking at the fact Horus is growling at you."

"He's just mad because he isn't black."

"I'm sure that's exactly why a god is growling at you."

Alex shrugged.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack the elephant chimera demon. Horus, you take on the sphinx chimeric creature. And Dark Magician Girl, you take the middle. I'll take the right."

"And that leaves me with the left?" Alex asked as she turned to the lion, goat, and snake combo that she thought she had seen in a book somewhere. "Great…"

"If it's the chimera I think it is, it will breathe fire."

"Fucking perfect!" Alex shouted after the girl that went after the three flying monkey horse chimeras. "Why did you have to give me the fire one?!"

"Because I have a feeling I need to kill these monkeys and I don't know why!"

"You think someone is telling you to kill the adorable monkeys."

"Yea… maybe they hate them or something."

"People call me a nut case, but I think I'm rather sane compare to you now." Regan didn't answer as she jumped on a head and slashing as she did a double back flip before landing on the back of the horse body. Alex wanted to cry, how come she wasn't trained like some killer gymnast cheerleader from an anime? She turned to the large cat with a stupid snake tail. "Bring it kitty, I've beaten things that were stone all you are, is a nice, fleshy, meat bag."

The lion yowled as it jumped at her with extended claws. Alex dodged it as she jumped it and round housed it firmly in the chops. It fell a ways back and Alex summoned her bow. She pulled the string and an arrow appeared in place. She formed a grin as she released it. The chimera breathed fire and destroyed her arrow and searing the grass just in front of her feet. The chimera stalked closer to her as she eyed it. If she knew how good she was at playing lion ringer, she would have joined a circus when she was on Earth. The snake caught her eye and she quickly summoned her sword to defend against it. Suddenly, the lion pounced on her sending her to the ground. The lion head and snake head came towards her face. She was really getting tired of this shit. She stabbed her sword into the belly of the chimera and sliced right through all the way to its leg. She cut it off as well. The lion screamed in pain as it started to fall on her.

"I don't fucking think so you oversized fertilizer bag." Alex raised her voice at it as she joey kicked it off of her. It landed a little past her feet and onto the ground. "Point for Alex, zero for the dead fuck face."

"Oversized fertilizer bag?" Regan questioned her a little to her right.

Alex turned her head to see Regan with blood tipped swords. "What about it?"

"That was your battle cry?"

"Yup, and it was truthful, cause that's about as good as a dead body can get."

"Have you no respect for the dead?"

"A little, I think…"

Regan facepalmed herself, "Come on, we are going to have that chat now, in a nice hot spring," Regan turned to her. "Unless you don't want to?"

"I would love to." Alex replied as she looked around. "Hey, where did the two dragons and the slut magician go?"

"Back to where they live; the Duel Monsters Spirit Realm." Regan said, Alex could tell she was biting her tongue.

"These names are really fucking creative."

"Says the girl with the name based off of a guy who named twenty-two cities after him."

"Well your name is… uh… erm, go fuck yourself."

Regan smiled and started walking. Alex sighed and followed her.

00000

Regan submerged herself under the hot water for a few moments before coming up again for air. The water felt so nice against her sore bones, muscles, face… her everything. Alex sat next to her in the hot spring while Nile and Arcanum sat on the edge. Obviously they weren't as needy of the hot soothing water like they were. "So the Beyond, what is that?"

"It's a world in between all these other places… I think; my friends and I went there after Earth was being destroyed." Alex answered darkly.

"What!"

"Yea, tell me about it, though, I guess it was partially my fault."

"Wait, go back, this is Earth, it's perfectly in tacked."

"But that's impossible!"

"It would be if wasn't a different universe." Arcanum said behind us.

"A different what now?" Alex asked.

"You mean different like the idea of different universes and each universe has its own dimensions?" Regan asked Arcanum.

"Yes, the Beyond here I have concluded to be the Shadow Realm, where it's the door way to the other dimensions. The Beyond in our universe is sort of like that."

"I bet it's just as beautiful."

"It's got a bunch of floating islands and stuff, so I guess it's pretty." Alex commented.

"So did this Earth have continents and countries?" Regan asked, she wanted to know what this other Earth was.

"Yup, I lived in Canada."

"So did I, Canadians for the win, just like our hockey team!"

"Is everything between our universes the same, minus the few… other things?"

"Do you have a Wii in your world?"

"Yes, I think… that's that Nintendo system right?"

"Then they are almost identical." Regan decided. There was silence. Alex seemed down about something. Perhaps it had to do with her Earth being destroyed and this one wasn't. Regan played with the water. What were the odds of the worlds' being so similar up to the point that their dimensions were pretty much the only thing that was different? This was some fucked up reality. She cleared her throat. "You are a really good opponent, you and Hate. Can't say I have fought something so similar to my own way of fight, but so different."

"Have you fought someone who… uses… whatever you use?"

"Aura, yea." Regan replied gloomily thinking about Dark Matter. "Only one opponent… and then there was that other guy who used my own aura against me."

"That must have been interesting to have that done to you."

"I don't think interesting was the word I would use. It almost killed me and the only reason why it didn't because my mother sacrificed herself to save me."

Alex turned to the water. "You lost your mom too."

"Twice, I didn't know my real mom really, and then my step mom who I thought was my actual mom… it's a complicated mess. Wait." Regan stopped realizing what the girl had just said. "You lost your mom?"

"In an accident, along with my unborn brother."

"Oh…"

They sat in the water in silence. Regan couldn't help tearing up a little at the thought of possibly losing her brothers. She sank in the water to just under her nose.

"People want us for human weapons, supernatural shit at every turn and we both have voices in our heads. We are kinda similar, minus our ages."

"How old are you?" Regan asked her.

"Seventeen."

"Heh, I'll be seventeen in three months and a bit."

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were like thirteen or something."

"I may be a bit of a genius, but this is a high school, grades ten through twelve, I'm graduating this year."

"Oh…"

There was more silence as Regan looked up at the dome roof. "So, Arcanum, what are you? Are you a spirit or…?"

"She's a book, the book of all knowing and I absorbed her and essentially became one with her. I think I almost fucking confused myself." Alex answered. "What about Nile?

Regan laughed slightly. "Nile, she's an Egyptian Princess and her brother was pharaoh, she died saving Egypt from one of our lovely buddies five thousand years ago. She locked herself and that demon in my puzzle-"

"That pyramid?"

"Yup, and then I solved it unleashing the monster that might destroy the world as we know it."

Alex gave her a look.

"But he's going to have to kill me at this rate and wait until the next time I reincarnate if he wants that to happen."

"That's messed up."

"I guess, but I'm not going to let that happen as I'm going to send his sorry ass back to the hole he was born in." Regan answered. Then a thought came to her. "You ever think someone is messing with our lives?"

"All the time."

"I was thinking about those monkey chimeras, I almost wonder if maybe I'm being written out on a page and the author, who hates monkeys and had me slaughter them."

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's really confusing and possibly nuts."

"Well obviously, that would be silly." Regan let it drop for a moment, but she couldn't. "My writer is totally a male, a complete pervert I think, considering all the things that happened to me in the most random of fucking times."

"Are you serious continuing this topic?"

"I'm only going along with this idea that we are all Sims. What about you? Male or Female?"

"Female."

Regan gave her a look. "I chose a male because this guy is super sadistic and just … why female?"

"My dress wear isn't all that revealing and I'm rather feminine in every aspect, not to mention. I'm beautiful and sarcastic, what guy could possibly nail me down like that?"

"True."

"Not to mention, females are ruthless, and … not to brag, but I've meet a few bitches and as one myself, we have a nasty way of coming back to bite someone in the ass."

"I know what you mean, we are vicious. I guess that it could be possible that a female wrote my life, but I don't know. I can't shake the feeling that if my life was a Sim, they were a male."

"And just think of the idea of our lives possibly being thrown together like some sort of Fanfiction. Oh god, that's a scary thought… the artwork."

"Let's change the subject." Regan decided. The last thing she wanted to think about was the artwork, she knew all about hentai from Tristan's computer once, and life force hands were a good way of pulling it off. "So, where are you going after this?"

"I guess back to where I came from, hopefully that asshole won't be waiting for me there."

Regan smiled. "Alright, but if you ever want to chill or … sit in a hot spring … or kill monsters like a monster hunter game, you know where to go."

Alex laughed. "What the hell, why not, I have always wanted my own fortress of solitude anyway."

_**So, after all of that, I was maybe thinking of making a miniseries, if you enjoyed this story chapter let me know with a favorite, or a follow, or even a better option a review because… I cherish reviews. Or you can do all three and get an imaginary cookie :)**_

_**Also, if you want to see a really amusing fanart of this chapter you can find it on my Deviantart page, under my fanfiction name. :P so enjoy. (contains scary things and I'll admit it's not my best work, but I will be making some more, very different pictures, [This was all my friend's idea] whether you guys want to see them or not, I just like drawing.)**_


End file.
